


By the Light of Our Sun

by DeepIntoTheOcean



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepIntoTheOcean/pseuds/DeepIntoTheOcean
Summary: This is an Original, I found a photo and had the idea to write again. If you have any tips I would love to have some valuable input.





	By the Light of Our Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Original, I found a photo and had the idea to write again. If you have any tips I would love to have some valuable input.

"Tell me story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night just to let him breathe." He had asked while staring up at the moon with the love of his life.

"Once during a time when the earth was simple, the sun had shone brightest of all the sky had. Humankind rejoiced in the warm embrace of their sun. However, he was lonely by himself in such vast skies. He looked down unto the happiness in which lied within his radiance, curious as to his life, wondering if it would remain one of solitary.

Then there was the moon. Every day the sun set down upon his lonely kingdom for the rise of another. He held no light of his own, flanked by billions of stars, he was the brightness the night's sky held within the kingdom of the warm sun’s embrace. The stars all watched him as he wished for the warmth of a lover so one day he may not feel so empty. He was untouched, permanently surrounded by the blackness of night. 

One day, the sun, as he rose from slumber, caught a peek of the boy he saw in Morning. The moon had been slow to descend, and had been caught into the sun's entrancing glow. As the moon had left, the sun was mesmerized by the beauty that he had seen steal they sky from him every night. He wished to see more of him than just Dawn and Dusk, but the moon was unable to be freed from his constraints. Incurable. Untouchable. 

The moon had whispered to the sun one night. 'Go so that I may breath, as we have destined fates. You illuminate by day as I night, we will never be. So from then on, the Sun would remain for a small amount of time every night as to see if the mind of his love might change. 

'And don't you dare give your blessings of light to join me in darkness. 'The last possible words the moon could find the strength to say to the sun." The storytelling boy had replied

"That's not a happy story." The other boy had murmured.

"Not everything has a happy ending." The storytelling boy stated while pointing to the moon above. "Even to this day they rarely talk, but the sun is in eternal pursuit of his love, no matter the cost to himself…”


End file.
